shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Bend/History
History Alex was born at a marine base hospital. Her father was killed by pirates and her mother died giving birth. For the first three years she spent most of her time having different tests done on her. Though after many test she was shipped to a different base. Though her body could handle some of the test she tend to pass out after to much. Many experiments tend to fail. Though none killed her they finally found a way to have her turn half weapon. Though the first time she did she was 6 years old. Beating the guards over half her size and all she had to say was they was weak. The other guards always thought she would go against the WG. However she just laugh. From there they had her use her wings to fly for as long as she could though most times she could only stay in the air for 15 to 20 minutes. After weeks of training she could stay in the air up to 6 hours without rest 10 to 12 with a few breaks. By the time Alex was 11 she had been trained by the stronger VA and a few CP agents. Though nothing they did kept her from learning the CP Rokushiki. When told she needed to learn it she looked at the agent with cold eyes and said. “Oh so the only reason i need to learn this is to be able to stab someone with my finger. When i could just do this.” She then took the small knife she had on her and stabbed the agent in the arm. Wow your weak. She then said before getting back to training. The agent tried to murder her however the agent ended up being sent through a wall with Alex’s guards either shaking their heads or keeping ahold of Alex. Alex by the time she was 11 had dealt with the weaker pirates of the Grand Line/blues and gave the bounties to those she seen fit. When asked by a older women why she stated. “Well when i see what i have and see what you don’t. It seems like a better deal then letting those morons have it." Those who have gotten the money are told to keep quiet due to the fact as most know her as Blood Demon Alex. Alex never cares what pirates or Rev’s think of her. She laughs when she hears others talk about her. Alex only appears on or near Frank when she feels like it. Though most wonder if the two have a thing however they end up dead or floating next to the ship. Though it is unknown who is the reason for that. Meeting Frank. Alex and a VA went to a island that had a marine ship docked. Alex is 14 and she felt like being there was a waste of time when she could be doing other things. The VA told her to be quiet and she rolled her eyes. Once they finally got onboard Alex looked around the ship bored out of her mind. Then she seen a man in a marines cape with black hair and glasses. So this is Aura C. Frank i take it? Alex states still looking bored out of her mind. Yes Ma'am he will be the one you takes orders from. The VA states looking at Alex. Alex laughs, Really how many times do i have to tell you if you want to order me around might as well jump in the sea. Cause i take orders from no one. Alex then states, She then sees Frank bring out a gun and firing it. She moves as if she disappears and appears behind Frank three seconds later holding a dagger to his throat. I don't care who you are try that again and you will die. Alex whispers loud enough for Frank to hear. Enough the VA says someone glaring at Alex. Alex sighs and steps back putting the dagger up. Whatever can i go now? Alex then asks. Then one of Franks underlines finally notice who Alex is. T-that’s blood demon Alex. The man stutters. Alex rolls her eyes. Wow slow much whatever later dumbasses. Alex then leaves as if she disappeared and went to deal with something else. A few hours later the VA finds her looking at the moon. You know you are Franks second in command right? He states. Whatever i don’t care. I’ll do what i have to when i feel like it. The VA sighs knowing that one day Alex will be a threat however he seen past her act and smiled. You know Alex the day will come they might want to kill you. Alex looked at the VA and smirked sending a small shiver down the VA’s spin. They can try however you and i both know if they do they will have one hell fight. The VA then leaves as Alex looks back at the Moon. Boring life? It had been a good year since Alex had meet Frank. Though she didn’t spend allot of time onboard his ship. When she was on most tend to try and piss her off. They was found floating in the sea next to the ship. While Frank tried to control her. Even he had been fished out while Alex left. Even though she enjoyed scaring the shit out of everyone. She was also bored out of her mind. Dealing with pirates and Rev’s seem to have nothing on her. Though she tended to let most of the Rev go due to unknown reasons. However no one knows as she says tends to lie about finding them when bring in a semi high bounty pirate. Yes Alex was really hating how boring life was. However she decide not to do anything as life always seem to change in a day. Though spending days fighting was fun. Alex wasn’t sure to make of it. It was like something or someone was missing. She could only sigh and shake herself out of that thought. Before returning to what she was doing. Eating and seeing a defect? Dealing with the leftover! Alex had decide to go with Frank back to Starford Island. However she wasn’t sure why she wanted to go. After getting dress and getting her stuff ready. She opened the door and left the room. No marines stopped her in fear they would be the next one to go through the walls. After getting on deck she notices they was docked. Deciding to see what was so special she left the ship not even caring if anyone seen her or not. Walking through the docks she ignored Frank being his normal self. Arriving in town she was being looked at with fear and she once again ignored them. She did go to the small cafe and order something before the women fainted from fear. After the women ran back inside Alex took 400 beils out and set them on the table. After 5 minutes the women returns with her order and sets it down before getting away. Alex then rolls her eyes before eating. After she is done she stands up and takes 200 more beils out and sets it next to the 400 before walking away. By now she is annoyed however decides against doing anything about it. Soon she reaches the beach. After seeing Frank defect a boy she was going to walk away. However the boy was not out for the count so she decide it was time to act. A lost battle? Meeting of Fates! Category:Caring16 Category:Character Subpages